


Practice

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: i'm caught up! i'm still not coming up with original titles! yep, that's me!





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> i'm caught up! i'm still not coming up with original titles! yep, that's me!

Oboro was a strong, graceful fighter that radiated _power_ when given a lance, she had an expression more terrifying than the daunting mask of a Faceless; she was not _silly_. And for those reasons, Azura couldn’t say why she found herself in a fit of giggles, watching Oboro train.

Well, she _could_ say but she never would. She’d never have the chance. It was impossible to say anything when she watched Oboro train, with a serious face and a bucket of water on her head. It was for balance and posture training – slip up and get wet – but _oh_ how funny she found it to watch Oboro, in the grip of concentration, in her near perfect stance, moving slowly as she tapped the dummy with her naginata.

The most Azura could do for her was to keep the doors to the training room shut tight and the windows closed so Oboro may have her privacy. She double checked every entrance, even gazing up at the roof to see if a ninja could get in there, and when she found her partner’s pride successfully defended, she sat down to watch again. She watched Oboro’s arms as she swung, all her toned muscle pulled taut from her grip; she watched her legs, struggling to stay balanced as she shifted through stances; she watched her lips, pouting when the bucket threatened to spill and warned her with a drop of water on her nose.

Azura sighed, content to sit there and watch Oboro practice, taking in the beautiful sight and _greatly_ appreciating the revealing patches in Oboro’s tights. But then her gaze wanders to Oboro's face and sees the bucket once more, so Azura buries her laughter beneath her hands and lips. She almost considers running out for some paints, even for a crude picture that cannot quite capture how wonderful that scene is, but she hears murmurs outside the doors and decides against it. It can be her little secret to tease Oboro with later, and _oh_ all the teasing she will do…


End file.
